Patria Potestad
by FATUA
Summary: La paternidad siempre es difícil, no importa si se trata de adolescentes humanos o un cachorro . MakoXChuckXMax
1. Pescado Crudo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Mako Mori tiene el cabello largo, oscuro y lacio como las japonesas promedio, posee una pequeña boca roja, con dos grandes dientes delanteros como un conejo, Mako Mori tiene 17 años, y es lo que normalmente se denomina como: Niña de papá._ Por otra parte, Chuck Hansen es un australiano, rubio, de ojos azules, alto para su edad y de acuerdo a lo que todos dicen, él será el mejor piloto de la Academia, pese a ser el más joven. Y, por supuesto, eso es obvio hasta para el mismo Chuck._ Ambos son los únicos adolescentes en el casi desierto Shatterdome de Anchorage, en el cual llevan todo el verano encerrados. Y para Chuck Hansen esa es la razón de todos sus males.

Él está en el comedor a una mesa de ella, sus pensamientos solo giran en una dirección y es explicarse el porqué de esa extraña sensación que ella le provoca; ha tenido novias más guapas, así que no puede ser eso. Descarta la belleza física.

La mira de reojo, ella está leyendo y come una de esas galletas japonesas largas, él mira su cabello y su nariz, piensa que es bonita —pero hay japonesas más bonitas. No entiende que le pasa, esa chica solo se dedica a leer y estudiar y volver a leer, lo piensa, mientras finge ignorar las rápidas miradas que ella le lanza, desde la otra mesa del comedor.

Ella se para y se dirige a la mesa de Chuck.

— ¿Me estas espiando, Hansen?

—Eres aburrida— contesta él, indiferente.

Ella voltea hastiada y se va a la mesa donde continúa su lectura, él mira el título del libro "Los Miserables". El autor es Víctor Hugo.

Toma la servilleta de papel, la estruja y se la lanza como proyectil; su puntería es perfecta, atina en medio de su frente.

— ¡Hansen eres un idiota!— grita Mako desde el otro extremo y Hansen ríe a carcajadas.

— ¡Para que lo lees, si hay muchas películas!— contesta él.

Ella se levanta y murmura algo en japonés.

Chuck rechina los dientes de ira; odia cuando ella y el viejo Pentecost hablan en japonés frente a todos, son un par de cretinos arrogantes. Chuck se levanta y va a buscarla. No está muy lejos, así que la alcanza con facilidad, es mucho más alto que ella.

— ¿Que quieres Hansen?— le suelta Mako, fastidiada.

Él no contesta, no tiene idea de porque la siguió.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hansen?

—Ah, vamos a ver una película.

—No.

—Vamos al simulador.

—No.

—Bueno, vamos a comer pescado crudo.

Ella se detiene y lo mira enojada.

— ¿Arroz?— le dice un poco nervioso.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil, Chuck Hansen?— le grita y él solo piensa que se ve bonita enojada.

— ¡Chuck! ¡Demonios! ¡Deja de molestar a la señorita Mori!— Chuck toma aire; es su padre, el veterano Herc Hansen, mientras se acerca por el corredor.

—Ahí viene el viejo para arruinarlo todo—le dice a Mako— ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?— le espeta a su vez, a su padre.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita Mori?— Herc le pregunta a Mako, quien se inclina formalmente a saludarlo. Y cuando se acerca, el susto la hace brincar; atrás del sargento hay un enorme bulldog.

—Señor…

Ella se endereza torpemente y choca con Chuck.

—Señor…eso… —señala al perro.

—Ven, Max…

El bulldog corre hacia Chuck, quien se agacha y acaricia al perro; Mako está sorprendida. De pronto, él toma la mano de la chica, quien cierra los ojos.

— ¡Chuk Hansen no hagas algo estúpido!— lo reprende su padre.

Él dirige la mano de Mako hacia la cabeza de Max, quien, calmado empieza a olisquear la mano de Mori, quien abre los ojos y sonríe, por las cosquillas que le hace la lengua húmeda del cachorro.

—Ya vez viejo, no hice nada malo…

—Niño idiota— lo golpea en el hombro y continúa su camino.

Chuck se levanta y toma la correa de Max.

—No tienes nada que temerle, es un buen chico.

Mako se agacha abraza al cachorro —quien la babea un poco— y ella se ríe.

Definitivamente es más bonita cuando se ríe.

— ¿Se llama Max?— ella voltea a verlo, él asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, es mi compañero desde hace unos 7 años.

—Es muy lindo ¿Puedo jugar con él?

Chuck la mira y sonríe de lado; definitivo, eso fue un punto para Hansen y cero para Mori.

* * *

><p>AGRADECIMIENTO:<p>

Mil gracias a Fantasma Alineal por Betear, mi diarrea verbal.


	2. Eso

**2**

* * *

><p>Herc Hansen siempre estaba preocupado por Chuck, no era un mal hijo, pero tampoco se podría decir que era bueno, a veces se parecía tanto a él y otras dudaba que fueran familia. Pero sabía que en términos tradicionales, él tampoco era buen padre. Aunque le gustaba ser padre.<p>

Le gustaba ser padre, tanto en los momentos fáciles como en los difíciles, sobre todo en los que estaban por venir. Porque Chuck había llegado a esa edad en la cual le interesaba algo más que Kaijus, Jaggers y entrenamiento. Y pronto tendrían que tener "Esa charla" aunque para ser sincero, su hijo desde muy pequeño había sido muy popular entre las chicas, y en su cuenta había visto varias novias, esta vez no era lo mismo. Hércules Hansen suspiro al pensar que tal vez era tarde para tener "Esa charla" pero necesitaba tener "Esa conversación", dentro de 3 días tendrían su primera vez en el Drift y no le gustaba la idea de tener que ver en vivo y a todo color lo que su hijo hacía entre sus sabanas…

Por un momento miro a Pentecost y pensó ¿Él ya habría hablado con Mako sobre "eso"?

—Señor, se permitió preguntar de manera amable.

Pentecost separo la vista de los documentos que leían y miro Herc. Ambos estaban completamente a solas.

—¿Si?

—¿Usted habla, seguido con la señorita Mori?

Pentecost lo miro y supo enseguida que se trataba de consejos de paternidad. Él no sabía nada, de eso, pero Mako hacia las cosas fáciles.

—Bueno, Mako es… bueno, ella es... una chica muy segura de sí misma, de lo que quiere y tiene todas las capacidades para lograrlo.

— Gracias Señor, una pregunta más y espero no incomodarlo ¿Usted ha hablado de "eso" con ella?

— Claro, nuestra comunicación es muy buena, contesto el Mariscal estoicamente.

Herc suspiro resignado, al parecer de los dos padres, él era el único que se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno, Mako ha decido entrar en la academia, me pidió mi opinión y creo que está bien, todavía no ha decidido si ser piloto o ingeniero. Lo de los Becket la impactó, por eso la traje; quiero que vea como es vivir en un Shatterdome. Es una niña dulce, pero no creo que esté preparada para una batalla, tal vez en algunos años… Pensándolo bien, (tal vez sea buena idea) debo dejar que tenga mascotas, he sido muy estricto al respecto

Pentecost se levanto y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Hércules.

—Gracias Herc, me has hecho reflexionar—

Herc volvió a suspirar cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de Pentecost, era un padre que adoraba a una hija ejemplar y él, bueno, simplemente tenía a un hijo tonto. Definitivamente Pentecost no tenía idea de con quien había pasado su hija en todo el verano.

Y para el colmo el día de la prueba se acercaba y todas las cosas que nunca se habían dicho, las compartirían. Como padre estaba a punto de tener uno de los momentos más complicados de su vida y creyó sensato al menos hablar de "eso", antes de la prueba. Y para eso tenía toda una metodología, diseñada desde que a los 13 años lo vio coquetear con una mesera.

Primero, se acercó a las habitaciones de Chuck, y toco la puerta de manera respetuosa para que supiera que le estaba dando su espacio y respetaba su privacidad.

El sonido metálico hizo eco en la habitación.

—Eh… —se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Hércules entro tranquilo y se paro frente a su hijo quien jugaba videojuegos, acostado en su cama junto a Max en la cabecera.

—¿Que quieres?

Herc se dijo a sí mismo, que note seguridad en tus palabras, pero que sepa que quieres generar toda la confianza para que él, se sienta cómodo hablando.

—Chuck dentro de 3 días es la prueba del Drift- hizo una pausa.

—¿Algo que no sepa?...

—Necesito… quiero… que me digas. Es muy importante que seas honesto, porque…

Chuck miro su padre a los ojos, e intuyo de lo que trataba de decir.

—¡Viejo pervertido!… Nos estamos cuidando. No vas a ser abuelo.

Chuk se levanto, tomo su chaqueta y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su padre desconsolado. Una cosa es que tuviera una que otra cita, pero otra cosa es que se estuviera acostando con la hija de su jefe, carajo…

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leerme.<p> 


	3. Sal

Para la poquísima gente que sigue esta historia, gracias por leerme.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí representados no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>3<p>

—Hola Mako.

Chuck se frotó las manos y las llevó a su cara; siempre hacia frio, para un muchacho de Australia en medio de Alaska. Ella se levantó con Max para recibirlo.

—Max ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Claro que sí! Chuk acaricio al perro con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la mano de Mako.

—Pensé que no vendrías, he leído que normalmente después de una prueba los pilotos duermen todo el día, por el desgaste neural.

—Yo soy Chuck Hansen, cariño.

Guiño un ojo.

—Tonto, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la terraza frente al mar abierto, aunque ambos habían crecido entre Shatterdomes, extrañaban los espacios abiertos y sentir el viento salado en sus caras, era un día cálido y soleado.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué se siente?

—Ah eso… bien… bueno… no sé. Voy a ser copiloto de mi padre.

—Oh …¡Felicidades!

Mako se recargo en el barandal que daba al mar abierto.

—Gracias —respondió Chuck sin la mínima emoción, lo cual era escalofriante—lo vi todo y lo sentí todo...

Mako no despegó su vista del mar.

—¿Lo de tu madre?

— Si, es raro, es tan… no sé. Es idiota.

Mako se mordió el labio y encaró al chico, intentando romper la tensión y el rencor notorios en la voz de Chuck.

—Bueno, tú eres un idiota lindo con un perro lindo y con un lindo cabello rubio.

Sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo a Max.

—Hace frío…

Ella se froto las manos y él paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, Max se acurruco sobre ellos y así se quedaron hasta que en verdad hizo frio.


End file.
